


Thor's Mantra

by Autumnfrost



Series: Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Endgame never happened, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, New Asgard, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, THERE'S A KITTEN, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, is this enough tags, loki and bucky are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: Another one in my series that makes sense if you read the preceding parts.Loki and Thor are going to be parents. Loki is Loki and Thor is trying to be the best husband he can be.___________________________________________Loki points to a vase. “Get these flowers out of here. The smell is making me nauseous.”Thor’s brow furrows. “Loki, they’re plastic.”“They are disgusting. Throw them out or I will throw up on your shoes.”Thor takes a deep breath and puts his juice down. “The sky is green. The sky is green.” He mutters to himself as he takes the offending vase and throws the entire thing out an open window. Yes, an open window. In Norway. In January.





	Thor's Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know I said there would only be one more part but it got really long so I've split it up. The last part is almost finished.

When Loki finally comes down the stairs, he sees Thor has breakfast waiting for him. “You made pancakes?”

“Yes! And eggs and bacon! If our child is anything like me, you’re going to need to eat. And eat…”

Loki pulls Thor into his arms. “You’re at an eleven. I’m going to need you at a two or three.” He kisses him quickly before sitting down at the table. His eyes close in delight as he takes a bite of bacon. When he opens them, he finds Thor smiling at him. “You’re going to be like this the entire pregnancy, aren’t you?”

“What?” He squeezes Loki’s hand. “It’s no small thing what you’re doing for us. I’m grateful. And happy. And… totally _not_ going to cry right now.” He clears his throat, deciding to focus on his breakfast. “Sorry, I’m excited.”

“Truly? I couldn’t tell.” Loki laughs.

“It’s just…” Loki’s eyes widen as Thor squeals. An actual squeal. Like some of the earth girls do when they get a glimpse of his golden husband in full armor. Thor’s hand clamps over his mouth.

Loki can’t help but laugh. “Thursday? Save video of the last two minutes. I want Thor’s squeal.”

Her voice fills the room. “Saving file, Your Majesty. Would you also like the squeal saved as an audio file?”

“Yes!”

“I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Thor pouts.

“What? It was cute. And everyone will know about it. The Mighty Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, _squealing_ like a delighted child.” He laughs wickedly. “I think that will be my new notification sound.”

Thor sighs. “When can I tell everyone? Can I post it on Facebook? Maybe we can go visit everyone!”

“Would you calm down, you oaf. We have time.”

“Fine.” He hides his pout behind his glass of juice.

Loki sighs. “So, I know this is a moot point now. But what changed your mind so quickly? Just a few months ago you wanted to wait to have a child.”

“Our friends.” Thor frowns. “We will still be here, and they will be long gone. I like the idea of our child knowing them.”

“I’m going to blame this on hormones should you _ever_ bring it up, but that’s sweet. I get it.” Loki smiles before returning to his breakfast.

“Oh!” Thor exclaims around a mouthful of pancakes. Loki rolls his eyes. Thor swallows before continuing. “I didn’t know you saved our baby blankets, Loki.”

He stills with his fork halfway to his mouth. “What blanket?”

“The blankets mother made for us. Mine in reds, yours in greens.”

“What? I don’t have those. Did you hit your head or something?” He watches as Thor leaves the room and comes back with the blankets in hand. “By the Norns…” He stares at his blanket. It was the same one Frigga had draped around him in his dream. “Mother.” He looks up at Thor. “She had that in my dream.”

“You saw mother last night?”

“I _thought_ it was a dream.” He couldn’t keep his eyes off the blanket. “Well, she always was a crafty one. She sends her love by the way. Odin too. Though I didn’t see him.” He blinks back tears. He really did see his mother.

“Wow.” They eat in stunned silence until the end of the meal. “So… when can I tell everyone?”

Loki shakes his head, but his smile is wide. “In a few weeks when we see everyone for the solstice. Can you keep your mouth shut that long?” Thor nods, but Loki looks skeptical. “Talk to Heimdall before then, you know he already knows. And we know he can keep a secret.”

“Fine, Fine. That reminds me I need to go pick up Steve’s gift. You’ve got the spell ready, right?”

Loki smiles mischievously. “Of course.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Avengers are gathered at the compound for their yearly Solstice get together. They sit around the living area with opened presents gathered around. Thor hands one to Steve. He smiles proudly. “This is from Loki and me.”

“Wow, this is heavy.” He opens the box. “No way. Guys, this is too much.” He smiles as he pulls out his own version of Mjölnir. “Wow. Thank you.”

Thor smiles. “I had it forged on Nidavellir. It’s just like mine was. You can call lightning.”

“Babe, look at this!” He hands it to Bucky.

“Wow, this is heavier than it looks! I feel so righteous.” He swings it around a bit before putting it down to pick up a fussy Sarah.

Thor claps Steve on the back. “Nonsense! Steve was worthy, I want him to have one.”

Bruce is trying to throw it up and catch it like he had seen Thor do so many times before. Everyone jumps and turns to him when they hear it clang on the floor. He smiles sheepishly. “Guess it takes some practice.”

Thor laughs. “I had centuries to get it right.”

“He hit himself in the face quite a few times. It was hilarious.” Loki pats Thor on the cheek.

“It’s just physics. Finding the balance…” Tony leans down to pick it up, straining, but making no headway. He stares at Thor. “Seriously?”

Thor’s booming laugh fills the room. “I could not resist.” He holds his stomach and continues to laugh, the whole room joining in. “Oh. You’re face.”

“Oh, poor Stark.” Loki makes a gesture and motions for Tony to try to pick it up again.

Tony gives an indignant look. “Well, now I don’t want to.” Steve calls Mjölnir 2.0 to him and smiles.

“Don’t worry. We got more weapons. Eitri was so happy to get help back at the forge he was more than eager to forge these. It was great practice.” Bucky and Natasha got knives. Clint got arrows. He was grateful to have a quiver full of ones he could get back easily. Bruce needed little than his brute force, so Loki got him another round of science books from around the universe. Tony got books too and an IOU. Thor would take him to Nidavellir to look at the metal itself. He was excited about possible Iron Man applications.

“We also have an announcement.” Loki looks at Thor, who is literally bouncing on his feet.

“Asgard will be welcoming a new prince or princess soon!” The room erupts in a round of hugs and congratulations. Loki smiles sheepishly at the attention. Thor eats it up.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“So, what sealed the deal?” Bucky bumps shoulders with Loki.

He couldn’t help but smile. “I finally showed Thor my Jötunn form.”

“…and?”

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” Loki frowns. “I _hate_ saying it.” He rolls his eyes. “You were right.”

Bucky merely smiled. There was no _I told you so_. He was just Loki’s friend. Happy to see him so happy. “How far along are you?”

“Only a few weeks.” He sighs. “But I’ll only be pregnant six months. It seems everything else will be comparable to a human or Aesir pregnancy.”

Tony pats Thor on the back. “Good luck, Point Break.” Thor turns from where he is watching Loki and Bucky talk. “I’m trying to imagine how hormones and Loki will mix and just.” He sighs. “Think of it like saving a file. Apologize early and often.”

“What if I it wasn’t my fault?” Thor watches as Tony just shakes his head, laughing loudly as he walks away.

“Oh, Thor…” Clint laughs. “Loki is carrying your child. A living being is going to be birthed from him. If he is mad that you chew your toast too loud, then stop chewing. If he thinks the sky is green, you fucking tell him the sky is green. He’s going to deserve every courtesy and when you hold that baby, you’ll be happy you made his life easier.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki sits on the couch, reading a book. He rubs his slightly swollen abdomen. He’s definitely showing sooner than an Aesir would. If this child is to take after Thor more than himself, he knows he’ll be dealing with birthing a brute. He still remembers hearing Frigga talk to the other ladies of the court about the wonders of carrying Thor. She talked of how much easier Loki was to handle.

Of course, now he knows how easy it was. Odin merely handed him off to her. He had no idea Odin possessed enough magic to convince an entire realm Frigga had carried and birthed Loki. Thor and Loki had discussed it at length. They came to the realization that it must be the only way it happened. Odin must have done the same to make everyone forget Hela. Or maybe Odin really was over half a million years old as Thor had joked to Surtur. Even Val was fuzzy about the timeline, what with the time being different on Sakaar. She only knew that Thor had not been born yet.

He sighs, feeling a familiar unease in his stomach. He has not liked this part of the process so far. He has never liked feeling ill, grateful for it being so infrequent. Until now, of course. At about six weeks pregnant his nausea should be waning soon.

His peaceful silence is broken by the sound of Thor puttering around in the kitchen. “Loki?”

“Yes?”

“I’m just getting some juice before I go back to the office. Can I get you anything?” He calls out.

“No. No. Just the thought of it…” An overwhelming smell hits him and he swallows some bile down as it threatens to enter his throat. “THOR!”

Thor startles so hard he nearly drops the glass he is drinking from. He takes a deep breath and walks into the living room. “Yes?”

Loki points to a vase. “Get these flowers out of here. The smell is making me nauseous.”

Thor’s brow furrows. “Loki, they’re plastic.”

“They are disgusting. Throw them out or I will throw up on your shoes.”

Thor takes a deep breath and puts his juice down. “The sky is green. The sky is green.” He mutters to himself as he takes the offending vase and throws the entire thing out an open window. Yes, an open window. In Norway. _In January_.

Loki holds his arms out to Thor, who reluctantly goes to him. Loki stands and pulls Thor into a hug. “Thank you.” He nuzzles Thor’s neck. Thor smiles as he rubs circles on Loki’s back.

He kisses the top of Loki’s head. “You’re welcome, love. Is there anything else bothering your nose?”

Loki pulls back. “Actually.” He materializes a list using his magic and hands it to Thor. Thor chuckles and takes the list from Loki. “You should feel lucky. After talking to some of the ladies here, my sickness is mild in comparison to them.”

So far, Thor had changed shampoos twice, switched to an unscented deodorant, and was now throwing some egg-shaped contraption in with their clothes instead of standard detergent. It could be worse, he knows that. “Loki…” He frowns as he reads the list. “Short of moving Asgard completely, I don’t think _salt air _is something I can control.”

“Fine.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thor has been spending more time in their home office than out and about. It is not because of Loki’s incessant nagging. Nope. For now, things in Asgard as relatively slow. No real crises or disputes to help settle. Not unusual with it being the dead of winter.

He leans back in his chair, spinning in it a few times. Things with the Avengers have been slow too. The only thing they’ve all been dealing with is Tony’s pestering. Apparently, a studio wants to make some sort of movie. About what adventure, Thor’s not sure. Tony seems excited at the prospect of any attention. While the studio doesn’t need permission, Tony keeps telling them that if they are involved, they can help control the story.

“Are you even listening, Thor?”

He sighs. “Yes.” He smiles at Tony’s image on the screen. “But maybe repeat that one more time.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I was _saying_ there’s already a cartoon. Toys. Comics. What’s a movie?”

“I didn’t say I was opposed to a movie. I just don’t know if I want to take the time away from my family. Because here soon, I will have one.” He sighs. “I trust you and whomever to not portray me in a bad light. Nor Loki.” He rubs his temples. “You’re getting as bad as that Ancient Aliens guy. I’m seriously considering sending Loki just to see what twisted stories he can make up.” He frowns, remembering that he is the reason people keep asking Loki about birthing horses, wolves, and snakes. His pregnancy was making it so much worse. “No. No I will not.”

Tony laughs, clearly following Thor’s line of thought. “Fine. Fine. I’ll keep you posted. Tell your baby mama I said hi! End call Friday.” He smiles before the screen disappears.

He picks up his impromptu paperweight and starts tossing it in the air, catching it with ease. It makes him miss his hammer. He’s so engrossed with his little game he doesn’t notice Loki come in until he reaches out and catches the thing before Thor can. He turns around in his chair with a big smile on his face.

Loki’s smile mirrors Thor’s. “I can’t believe you kept this thing.” He puts the stopper from their suite in the Statesman back on the table.

“Why wouldn’t I? It was a very good night.” He winks at Loki a moment before pulling him into his lap. “The first of many.”

“Yeah…” Loki takes a deep breath. “I should tell you something. But I don’t want you to get mad.” He wraps his arms around Thor’s shoulders.

Thor raises an eyebrow. “You realize that almost guarantees I _will_ get mad.” His grip tightens on Loki when he tries to get up. “Just tell me.” He sighs, rubbing circles on Loki’s back. “Who did you piss off? What did you break? Did you try to take over a city again?” Thor laughs, but frowns when Loki is quiet. “Love? You’re scaring me.”

“No. No.” It’s whispered against Thor’s neck. He sighs heavily and pulls back to look Thor in the eye. “Do you remember that chambermaid you were going on about?” Loki rolls his eyes. “Of course, you don’t. You probably bedded them all at one point.”

Thor half-jokes. “Are you trying to tell me I have a bastard child?”

Loki laughs. “To be honest, I would not be surprised if you had a dozen.”

“Hey! I was careful. Mother made me wear an enchanted necklace. Ok, Ok, then what are you going on about?”

“Oh, for the love of… There was a chambermaid you spent the weekend with once. You wouldn’t stop _going on_ about her. You were upset that she disappeared.”

“Inger?” Thor smiles. “Yes, yes. I remember. Oh, do I remember.” He clears his throat when Loki stares at him. “Well, that is to say…”

“Come off it! You said it was the best sex of your life, talked about it for _months_ after.”

“You liked the stories!” He defended. “Where is this coming from, Loki? Surely you’re not jealous of something that happened when we were but youths.”

“That night on the Statesman,” He begins. “You asked if you would be the first to have my feminine sex. Well, I wasn’t exactly truthful. You were… just… not that particular night…” He watches Thor’s face, which is slowly putting the pieces together.

Thor’s eyes were comedically large. “Dude!”

“Dude?” Loki furrows his brows. “You need to spend time away from some of the younger Avengers. Use your words, Thor.”

“I…you…you _deceived_ me.” Loki tilted his head at Thor, not saying a word. Thor ran his hand over his face. “Right. Right. Forgot who I was talking about for a moment. Why, Loki?”

He shrugs. “I wanted to know what it was like. You boasted so much I was sure you were lying. And you are quite attractive.” Despite his efforts to remain neutral, Loki can’t stop the blush spreading across his face. “Would you rather I shifted into a woman and taken some random man home from one of the pubs? Seduced one of your friends?”

“NO! But, you…” He shakes his head. “Why didn’t you just come to me as you?”

“Don’t be daft, Thor.” He sighs. “What would you have said, I wonder? You would have been disgusted. Or, you would have done it and then done your whole brooding, depressed, and guilt-ridden thing.”

Thor opens his mouth to argue, but sighs. “You’re right. I would have done it, enjoyed it, and then beat myself up about it forever. The rift between us would have been that much longer.” He kisses the top of Loki’s head. “Or we would have had the hottest secret affair ever.” He sighs. “I should have known it was you, though. I always know it’s you.”

“You were quite drunk when we started. I doubt you would have suspected me as a curvy redhead even if you were sober. In fact, by time you were sobered up you were decidedly not thinking with your brain.”

Thor chuckles and pulls Loki in for a kiss. “I should be mad. I know this but…” He kisses Loki again. “I’m actually turned on. What’s wrong with me?”

“You’re turned on because you know damn well that it was just as good for me.” He whispers in Thor’s ear. “You practically ruined me for other men.”

Thor growls low in his throat. “So, you’re saying I lived up to my reputation? Even then?”

“Oh, yes.” He leans in and whispers in Thor’s ear. “I was wondering if you might want to…” He trails off to lightly bite Thor’s earlobe.

Thor shivers, turning so his lips are against Loki’s. “_Yes_.” Loki laughs as Thor surges up, holding Loki to him and makes a mad dash to their bedroom, depositing Loki on the bed carefully.

“In a rush, are we?” Loki laughs as he watches Thor toss his clothes aside in a frenzy.

“It’s been _weeks_, Loki.”

He smiles as he undoes the tie of his robe. It falls off his shoulders revealing nothing but his pale skin underneath. “Allow me to make it up to you. Or would you like another go with Inger?”

“No. I’ll stick with my Loki, thank you. If you hadn’t noticed, my couplings that lasted longer than a night tended to be smart, sassy, and brunette.” Thor crawls up the bed, kissing along Loki’s legs as he goes. He nips at Loki’s thigh to stop his smart remark. “None of them compare to you.” He stops at Loki’s crotch, kissing along his folds. “No one.” He grins before his tongue licks at Loki’s folds.

“Mm… God, Thor!” Loki moans as Thor’s tongue enters his quim. He runs his hands through Thor’s hair, pushing a few locks back from his face. His hips roll in time with Thor’s tongue as breathy moans escape his lips. Thor traces his tongue around his clit. It is maddeningly slow, and Loki lets out a whine. “Thor. Please.” There’s a muffled chuckle from Thor as he stops circling and licks Loki’s clit just once before continuing his teasing. Loki’s grip on his hair tightens and he pushes Thor’s face into his quim. “Stop. Teasing.” Thor growls, his hands digging into Loki’s hips. Considering it wise to stop teasing, he starts flicking his tongue on the sensitive nub. “Finally!”

Thor uses Loki’s undulating hips as a gauge on when to lick faster or harder. His right hand begins to stroke Loki’s cock. “Yes! Harder, Thor!” He obliges and when he hears Loki’s moans get higher, he knows he’s close. When he feels Loki’s clit begin to twitch he sucks hard, milking him through his orgasm. “Oh, YES!”

“Good?” He smiles and wipes his chin with his left hand.

“Almost good enough to make me forget you talking about other lovers.” Loki raises an eyebrow. “Should I elaborate on my time with the Grandmaster?” It earns him a growl in reply, and he smirks.

Thor’s hand that is stroking Loki’s cock moves faster. He licks the underside before taking the head into his mouth. Loki’s moan sounds more like a whine and he bucks his hips up for Thor’s effort. He eases down slowly, willing his throat to relax. He hasn’t had much practice taking Loki so deep, but he’s determined to make Loki forget any others before him. Before long he has Loki down to the root.

“Fuck!” Loki can’t help but roll his hips slightly. The hands on his hips are encouraging him to keep doing it and the thought alone of fucking Thor’s throat has him shaking. He moves them a bit more experimentally and when he’s met with no resistance, he keeps going. He is moaning Thor’s name over and over as his release nears. “Cl…close.”

Oh, how Thor knows. He can read Loki’s body like a book. He pulls back a bit as his cock begins to twitch, not wanting to choke on Loki’s release. Loki screams and bucks up, spilling deep in Thor’s throat. He eagerly swallows all he has to offer before pulling back with an obscene pop. Loki flops back on the pillow and sighs before his gaze returns to Thor. He licks a stray drop of cum from his lips as he winks at Loki. He whimpers at the sight.

“Good?” Thor’s voice sounds a bit rough from the fucking and Loki bites his lips from moaning again.

“God, yes.” He reaches out for Thor. “You’re getting too good at that.”

Thor chuckles and climbs up the bed. “I may have been practicing.” Loki raises an eyebrow. Thor laughs and goes in for a kiss before he can hear whatever smart remark he may have. Loki pulls Thor on top of him.

“I hope you are not done with me yet.” Loki rubs his quim against Thor’s crotch.

“Never.” His kisses him again as he lines himself up and sinks into Loki. He rocks lightly, their moans muffled by their continued kisses. Loki’s tongue infiltrates Thor’s mouth, chasing the flavor of himself on Thor’s tongue. Thor pulls back, bracing himself on the bed as he moves faster.

“That’s it, Thor.” Loki moans when he feels Thor’s movement become more erratic. “Come for me. Make me yours.” He surges up to kiss him, swallowing down his whimpering moan. Thor’s collapses his chest down on Loki, careful to avoid his belly, as he spills deep in Loki. When he stills, Loki runs his hands over Thor’s back. “I love you, oaf.”

Thor chuckles and slowly rolls off Loki. “I love you too.”

“Just so we’re clear, I’m better than Sif or Jane.” It wasn’t a question, Thor knew this. Though he gave his answer anyway.

“Loki, you’re better than both of them combined.” He turns towards Loki. “Truly.”

“Well, you can’t really count the mortal. You must be so gentle with them. And Sif seems pretty one-note.”

Thor tries to turn Loki to face him. “Are you_ jealous_?” He chuckles. “You? My Loki. God of Mischief. The savior of the universe. Jealous? Oh, love. I have not and will never think someone better than you.”

Loki turns to Thor. “Not even that new woman? Danvers, is it? I saw the way she looked at you.”

“Loki…” He pushes a lock of hair from his husband’s forehead. “I am yours. Ok?”

“_Mine_. Make sure the new Captain knows that.” Loki sighs when Thor merely kisses his forehead. He will be happy when he has given birth and his hormones return to normal. “Fancy a nap before dinner?” Loki rolls over, encouraging Thor to spoon up behind him.

He scoots in close, one hand under the pillow, the other over Loki’s stomach. “How’s peanut? Can you feel yet?”

Loki fights back a yawn. “More so than a few days ago. I think the baby likes you. It seems to calm when you touch me.”

“Of course. Everyone loves me.” Thor teases and laughs when Loki elbows him. “The next time someone wants an interview I will announce myself as Thor, Husband of Loki.” Thor kisses his neck, as his hand slowly moves up Loki’s swollen belly. “Wait, did the baby just move?”

“You could not have felt that. I barely did.” Loki turns back to see Thor. “You felt that?”

Thor sports his signature big goofy grin. “Maybe it’s the fertility god in me. I felt _something_.” His hand rubs Loki’s stomach. After a moment, his eyes widen. “Loki, are you sure there’s only one?”

Loki smiles. “Surprise?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki rubs his rounding belly. He’s nearly three months now but is big enough to look like he is in his sixth month. Thor is away with the Avengers, which would make Loki lonely, but he passes the time at Steve and Bucky’s place. “I’m not fond of the hormones. I miss Thor, but I also want to kill him.” Loki rubs his chin. “Honestly, it’s reminding me of the old days.”

Bucky laughs softly. He had just gotten Sarah down for her nap and he was not about to press his luck. “How is he handling it?”

“Before or after his panic about there being two babies?” He smirked.

“Seriously?!” Bucky whistled. “Wow. How do _you_ feel about that?”

“I’m still getting used to it, honestly. It’s more uncomfortable than anything.” Loki leans back in his chair, a smile on his face. “Thor is being wonderful. Always there with a kind word, massaging hands, or to cater to a whim.” He can’t keep the smile off his face. “Sickening, really.” He starts as a mewling ball of pure black fluff rubs against his leg.

“Loki, it’s just a kitten.” He laughs. “We can’t decide on a name yet. Steve wants to call him Freedom.” He rolls his eyes before leaning to pick it up.

“What’s your vote?”

“Potato.” He shrugs. “You know, I think Thor would love a cat. They’re cute and lovable. They want attention, but only on their own terms. They can be a bit prickly, but you can’t help but love them.”

“Why would Thor like that?” Loki raises his eyebrow in challenge.

Bucky stares for a moment before he laughs. “No reason.”

The kitten climbs up Loki and comes to rest on his stomach. He purrs and stretches, settling in with a yawn. Loki sighs. “Fine. It’s cute.” He strokes the kitten’s head as it purrs. “Hmm...How about Följa?”

“Is that like _cat_ in Swedish or something?”

“Everyone in Asgard can read Swedish.” Loki deadpans.

Bucky laughs, then frowns. “Maybe we don’t tell everyone we watched Mean Girls last night.”

Loki nods. “Deal. And in answer to your question: I haven’t a clue. It’s the name of the drawer that goes with our changing table. Thor does love Ikea. It’s comical to watch him try not to use all his might putting together furniture he can rip apart with his bare hands.”

“How many things has he ruined?”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Too many to count.”

Bucky laughs loud enough to startle the poor kitten. Loki grimaces as a few claws dig into his chest. “Ok, fine, I see how I’m like a cat.”

Bucky’s eyes light up. “So, can we maybe call him Loki?”

“That was your first choice, wasn’t it?” He sighs. “How about Trickster?”

Bucky just smiles sheepishly. “Deal.” His pulls his phone from his pocket when he feels it vibrate. “Steve and Thor are done. They’re stopping to get your snacks before they come back.”

“Thursday?” Loki’s eyes are alight with mischief.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Tell Thor I want those Fritos. The twisty ones.”

“Sending him the message.”

Tony had set Thor and Loki up with devices that will let Thursday work anywhere they are. Loki had argued that’s what their phones were for, but Tony just shrugged. _Let the man have his toys_, Thor had said.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for letting me tag along. I need to get Bucky something. I _may _have overreacted slightly this morning.” He puts a container of plum tarts in the cart.

“What in the world did you do?” Thor raises an eyebrow at Steve.

“We had an argument. Bucky put his arm in the dishwasher. AGAIN.”

“I don’t see what the problem is.” He puts an entire birthday cake in the cart and crosses it off the list.

“It’s not like he can run to Costco and get a twelve pack of arms. It was a very generous gift. What if he breaks it? And remember the last time? We needed his help and he had to stop it in the middle of a cycle to get his arm. He was flinging water and suds everywhere.”

“I remember that!” Thor clapped him on the back. “If he hasn’t ruined it yet, I’m sure it’s fine. Ok, enough of that. I need to get back to this list.”

Steve whistles. “That is one _long_ list. I’m sure we’ll get it done in no time.” They’re stopped for the third time to take a selfie with a squealing fan. Maybe they should have switched to street clothes before they ventured in. He waits until they are out of ear shot. “Maybe.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, they’ve made some progress, but Thor is getting more and more frustrated at the list. It should be enough junk food for a year for as thin as Loki is. What happens, however, is he will eat a piece or two of cake, then declare he doesn’t want the rest at all. Thor has made many an Asgardian happy with leftover snacks. He slams his head on the handle of his cart, startling a few shoppers in the aisle. Steve grimaces and moves Stormbreaker away from Thor’s head. Nothing to see here. Just the God of Thunder shopping for food for his needy, pregnant husband.

A device on his vambrace beeps three more times in rapid succession and he groans. Steve smiles at a couple who walks by with concern on their faces. “He’s fine. One on the way at home.” They both smile and nod as they head down the aisle.

“Two.”

Steve looks confused. “What?”

“There are two on the way.” He smiles proudly.

“Wow. Congrats, man.” He pats Thor on the back.

Thor sighs and checks his vambrace. “What the hell are twisty Fritos? I thought he wanted cheese balls.”

“Better get both.” Steve picks up a bag. “I think it’s these ones. We had them at a bar-b-que at Clint’s once.”

“_That meat in a can_.” Thor throws up his hands. “Oh, so helpful!”

“Spam? I still can’t believe people eat that willingly. We had no choice during the war.” He sighs, craning his neck to read the aisle signs. “Bucky likes it. That’s probably what Loki means. I think it’s a few aisles over.” He pulls out his phone and texts Bucky, it dings almost immediately. “Yes, he wants Spam.”

“You know, in the last few weeks I’ve gotten him food from half of New York City. Oh, and something called a Zarg-nut. I now owe Rocket a favor.”

“Don’t forget the meatball fiasco.” Steve shudders as if to shake off the memory.

Thor freezes with the can of spam in hand. “Norns… Never tell a pregnant spouse that frozen Ikea meatballs at the house are good enough when ‘You should know damn well’ they want them from the store.”

Thor checks the last message. “Pudding?”

“That’s easy. Well, unless he’s talking about something from England. They call lots of desserts pudding.” Steve winces when Thor bangs his head against the cart again. He sighs and pulls out his phone, discreetly taking a picture of Thor and sending it to Bucky.

Thor grabs Mjölnir 2.0 from Steve’s belt, which had been enchanted again after one too many toilet seat pranks on Secretary Ross (Thank you very much, Tony). Thor uses it to slide one of every flavor of pudding in his cart. His vambrace beeps again and he checks it reluctantly. “Oh.” He shows the message to Steve. _Sorry. We love you._

“You’re going to buy him this whole store, aren’t you?” Steve laughs.

Thor nods with tears in his eyes. “I totally am.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thor is standing in Steve and Bucky’s living room when Trickster circles around his legs. He kneels to get a better look. “Well hello, little fluff. You are adorable!” He chuckles as the kitten plays with the strings of his hoodie. “These are quite popular on Vanaheim.”

“Freya, right? Does she really ride around on a chariot led by cats?”

Bucky and Thor share a look. Thor laughs. “About as much as I ride around on one led by goats, Steve.”

Thor looks back down when Trickster meows. “I am so sorry for ignoring you.” He pets the kitten’s head and nearly coos when he flops over and exposes his belly. Thor reaches down to rub the fluffy spot. “Gah!” He yanks his hand back when the kitten wraps his paws around Thor’s hand and sinks in claws. He turns to Steve. “Is this Loki?”

“Really, Thor?” Loki says as he emerges from the bathroom. He looks down at the kitten at Thor’s feet.

Thor smiles nervously. “One can never be too sure, love. So, can we…”

Loki puts a hand up. “We’re not getting a cat. We’re going to have our hands full enough.”

“Aw.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“What is going on again?” Val asks as she sits down in their meeting room.

Thor sighs. “Some other realms are questioning our treaty with Jötunheim. Which is ridiculous. There’s been no sign of anything untoward happening there. Maybe we should all meet. We should stop anything before it even happens.”

“According to the message Heimdall got, they think we’re showing weakness since I took the throne with Thor.”

“Where are we going to meet? Here?” Val looks skeptical. “We don’t exactly look as menacing as we once were.”

“Nonsense. We don’t want to make it look like were ashamed.” Loki turns to Thor. “Right?”

Thor nods. “We’ll extend invitations here. It’s Vanaheim and Alfheim that seem to have the concerns right now.”

Val puts her feet up on the table. “Do you think the dark elves even care? They’re too busy fighting each other right now. It’s kind of like here on Midgard. I wouldn’t even know who to reach out to. Muspelheim can kiss my ass.”

Thor frowns. “It is strange we haven’t heard from Surtur at all. One thing at a time, I guess.”

“There’s me, you, and Loki.” Val sighs. “Who do we want to represent Midgard? I don’t think all the Avengers at once is a good idea. It would look like an ambush.”

“There’s no way around Tony being there. His ego simply won’t allow it.” Loki rolls his eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Tony leans over to Rhodey as he looks at Loki standing around with his Frost Giant family. “He’s related to _them_? OW!” Tony’s rubs his shin where it had just been kicked by Rhodey’s boot.

“Oh, I’ll do it again.” He rolls his eyes. “We’re here to help Thor and Loki, not start a war.”

“You’re no fun.” Tony frowns, crossing his arms and sinking in his chair.

Steve elbows Tony. “Sit up and shut up. Thor’s about to speak.”

“Thank you all for accepting my invitation.” He looks out to the representatives. A few people from Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir, and of course, Jötunheim all gather around the big meeting table. “I’d like to welcome the Midgardian representatives. I know they are new to the proceedings. Let’s get to it.”

Byleistr cleared his throat. “If I could begin, Allfathers?” He waits for Thor to nod. “As I told Their Majesties, I would like to help usher in a new age of peace in the realms. For too long us Jötnar have stood alone, hiding from my father’s shame.”

“I still don’t understand why the Casket was given back.” One of the Vanir interrupted.

Thor put up a hand. “Asgard had possession of it for over a thousand years. In that time the only trouble from Jötunheim was due to Asgardian interference!”

“Yes, and now the two involved in that run all the realms. You can see why we’re apprehensive?” The representative from Alfheim was a little less hostile than Vanaheim, but only slightly.

“Oh, we’ve learned that lesson. I nearly destroyed the realm and no war came of it.” Loki pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Because Odin stepped in. He’s not here now.”

“And neither is Laufey. I won’t speak for Odin, but my father was war hungry and foolish. I do not wish war on my people. We are still rebuilding. I only ask that we be allowed to do so. To wage war now would be us against all of you.” Byleistr sighed, the chair creaking slightly as he leaned back.

“If it wasn’t for Asgard and now Jötunheim, I would not have been able to keep the forge going. King Byleistr has given me workers again. Is that not saying something?” Eitri sighs. “We all have ways to contribute to the good of the realms.”

Steve cleared his throat. Everyone looked at his skeptically. “If I could be so bold as to give my opinion. Can we not draft a treaty amongst us here?”

The Vanir snickered. “What do you know of any of this, human?”

“Well, ma’am…”

Tony leaned in to whisper to Rhodey. “Ooh. The Captain America voice…” Rhodey gave him a look of warning and Tony slinked back into his chair.

“I was born of war. I was a ninety-pound weakling given powers at the height of one of Earth’s greatest wars. I’ve fought and nearly died to protect this world. I know how important peace is.”

“All they are asking for is a chance.” Loki added. “How many of us have gotten one? Or have strived to prove themselves different from those before them?” Loki looked over to Tony, who had his hand up. He raised his eyebrow. “Yes, Stark?”

“Forgive me if I’m wrong here, but the war that started this all was on our turf, right?”

Byleistr nods. “That is correct.”

“So, if we’re cool with the plan, why does it matter? Jötunheim...” He gestures to Byleistr and Loki. “You are forgiven. I mean, you could say those actions saved the universe.” He pops a handful of peanuts in his mouth from a bag that seemingly appeared from nowhere. “Without the war, Loki wouldn’t have been found. Throw in some angst, a lot of anger and daddy issues, questionable stuff with his not-brother then boom…he saves the universe.” He turns and offers the bag to Steve. “Peanut?”

Rhodey scratches his head. “Why does that make sense?”

“Because I’m a genius.” He throws a peanut in the air and catches it in his mouth.

“Well, if the realms directly involved with the incident that took the casket away agree to its return, then I consider this matter closed.” Thor leans back in his chair. “The casket stays where it is and Jötunheim is protected.”

“And we offer protection in return.”

“This is a mistake!” The Vanir delegate fumed.

“The universe is vast. There are many enemies out there. Don’t you think us all banded together is our best interest?” Rhodey sighs.

“What help are you, human?” She crosses her arms over her chest.

Tony snorts. “We beat Thanos. Twice. Not an entire earth army. Us. Six of us the first time. Us and the armies of ONE nation the second. That was when Loki saved half the universe. Did I mention that? We bring stuff to the table. In the end, if we can’t save the world, you’ll be damn sure we’ll avenge it.”

Rhodey leans in to whisper. “You’re recycling lines.”

“It’s new to them.” He whispers back.

“We’re done discussing it.” Loki sighs. “We will draft a treaty as the Captain suggests. Anyone found breaking it, will be dealt with.” He eyes the Vanir delegate longer than the rest.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thor flops down on their bed after the last delegate was sent home through the Bifrost. “I think that went ok.”

“Better than I thought. And we even have a treaty. I suppose our Avengers are better than I gave them credit for.” Loki crawls onto the bed, settling next to Thor. “If I could go back now, I never would have done any of that stuff.”

Thor sighs. “I understand that. But if it meant being here with you now, I’d do it all over again.” He lets his hand fall to Loki’s stomach. “So much good came out of all that bad.”

Loki rests his hand over Thor’s. “True.” He snuggles closer to Thor, making a happy noise as he burrows into Thor’s neck.

Thor chuckles and pulls Loki into him. “What is up with you? Not that I’m complaining but it’s like you want to be tethered to my side.”

Loki groans. “I don’t know. It’s driving me mad you know.”

“Should I leave?”

“NO!” Loki manages to burrow even closer to Thor. He wonders if Loki can breathe for as close as he is. “I keep waiting to feel tied down or trapped. You have no idea how grateful I am that you are always here waiting for me when I need to wander a bit. Now...” He sighs in frustration. “Now, I don’t want to leave, and I don’t want you to leave either. It makes me want to hug you, then punch you. And you’d let me do it, you dumb oaf.” Loki growls, wiping a tear from his cheek. “Stop being so understanding.”

He kisses the top of Loki’s head. “Yes, dear.” He yelps when Loki pinches his side.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure you’re ok with this, guys?” Thor asks while Loki is busy putting away things in the guest room.

Steve nods. “It will be fine.”

“He just doesn’t want to be alone and he only wants to be near select people. You and Bucky are two of the lucky ones.”

“It’s fine, Thor. Sarah loves him too. We’ll take care of him.”

Thor sighs. “I hate leaving with three weeks left, but I need to keep the peace.”

“Should we be worried? Do you need some backup?”

Thor shakes his head. “Nothing like that. I’m honestly just stroking egos at this point.”

Loki is putting the last of his clothes away when Thor walks in. He looks up, clearly irritated. “I don’t know why I can’t just come along.”

“Loki, the healers want you to rest. Look at you, you’re hug…carrying our twins. Lovingly.” He smiles. “So amazed by you really.”

“Nice save.” Loki kisses him. “I could still be of use, you know.”

Thor hugs Loki to him. “I’m putting my foot down. You three are my world and I’m keeping you safe.” He puts a finger to Loki’s lip when he makes a move to protest. “For now. I know how capable you are. We’re unstoppable together, but you know your magic has been wonky with the pregnancy. They are both draining you. I won’t chance it and I’m pulling the older brother card too.”

“I am just so happy my dam could give us that information. You’re seven _months_ older than I am.” Loki lets out a dramatic sigh.

Thor kisses Loki, speaking against his lips. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He leans down to kiss Loki’s belly. “Be good for mama, ok. And no coming out until I’m home.” He turns to Steve. “If he goes into labor you…”

Steve sighs. “Use Thursday to call you. Tell Heimdall to call his family on Jötunheim. They will come to Asgard with one of their healers. If Loki is able, he will open a portal to Asgard, and we will take him to the healers. If he can’t, call Strange or Wong to help.”

Loki’s eyes widen as he pulls something that looks like a chorus girl outfit from the closet. The skirt is red and white striped, and the bodice is blue with white stars on the lapels. He turns to Steve with an eyebrow raised. “This is cute.”

“That, um…that is a prototype for some sort of PSA they want me to do.” Steve rubs the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. Thor didn’t know a human’s face could get that red.

“Really? It looks big enough to fit Thor.” Loki winks at Steve. “Whatever you say, Star-Spangled Man with a Plan.”

Steve leaves the room in a huff. “Bucky!”

“What was that?” Thor laughed. “I need to use Google again, don’t I?”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki smiles at Sarah, holding her hands as she stands and babbles at him. She’s nearly a year so her babble is starting to contain real words. “Look at you. Growing up so fast.” He looks up to Steve. “Did you both get to see her first steps?”

Steve smiles proudly. “Sure did. She can’t go far, maybe only a few, but that still counts.” He holds his arms out when Loki turns Sarah in his direction, and she toddles the two steps to him.

“This is a far cry from thirteen years ago, isn’t it?” Loki frowns.

Sarah squeals with delight when Steve catches her. He nods his head. “Immensely. But you’ve earned a place in the Avenger’s family. Hell, even Fury can stand you now, and that’s saying a lot.”

Loki frowns and wipes at his eyes. “About New York…I’m truly am sorry.”

“I know you are. Stop worrying about it.” He sighs, wincing when we Sarah hits him a little too hard with one of her toys. “I should thank you; you know. I’m glad Bucky has you to talk to. He’s so hard on himself sometimes. It doesn’t matter how much I tell him it_ wasn’t _him.” He smiles brightly. “He…he saw me when I was that skinny, sickly kid. He loved me for me, not what I became. When I thought I lost him?” He sighs. “I was ready to crash that plane.”

“These damn hormones.” Loki sniffs and wipes at his eyes again.

“What I’m saying is, I’m glad he has someone else on his side.”

Loki simply nods, not able to find the words. He’s saved by Bucky coming in with groceries, shaking the water out of his hair. “That rain popped up out of nowhere.”

Loki rubs his stomach. “I think it’s one of the babes. They both carry a bit of our magic and since Thor’s is less complex than mine, that’s the one they can mimic.”

Bucky starts putting away the groceries. “That’s sweet and a little scary.”

Loki’s stomach starts to rumble at the thought of food. “What did you get?”

“Hope you all like Spam!” Steve groans while Loki laughs. “I’m just kidding. We’re having steak tonight.” He holds up three packages. “Think this is enough?”

Steve walks Sarah to Loki. “Want to hang out with Uncle Loki while daddy and I make dinner?”

She babbles something that sounds suspiciously like _Loki_ and his heart melts as he hugs her close. He spends his time trying to teach her new words as he listens to Steve and Bucky argue about the steak in the kitchen. He calls out. “I think she said _Thor_. Maybe more like _hor_. But it’s close enough.”

Before long, dinner is ready. After some help from the super soldiers, Loki gets up off the floor and heads in to eat. “I feel like I could eat everything at this table. Thank you for cooking.”

“No problem. Hope you like bloody meat.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “That is where the flavor is.”

Bucky gives Steve an _I told you_ so look as he puts some cooled pieces of potato and carrots on Sarah’s plate. “For the last time, Steve, that is not blood. It a flavorful protein that looks red. Didn’t you learn anything from our _Good Eats_ binge?” He rolls his eyes. “Eat your steak. If you want a flavorless rubber steak, I’ll get you a chew toy.” Steve rolls his eyes but eats anyway. “Thata boy.” He winks.

“I’ll be on dish duty.” Steve says after dinner is through.

“No. No. I’ve got it.” Bucky seems a little too insistent, but Steve’s phone going off saves him from explanation.

Steve frowns as he looks at his phone. “I’ve got to take this.”

Loki raises an eyebrow at Bucky. “Wonder what that was about.”

Bucky shrugs. “No clue, but it kept him away from the dishwasher.” He leans back in his chair. “I’m too full to clean up.”

“I’m too tired.” Loki stretches his back out, a big yawn escaping as he does so.

“No, you’re not standing that long. Why don’t you go take a nap?”

“You all are getting as bad as Thor.” Loki rolls his eyes.

“Look at you.” He gestures. “I mean this with love, but you look like you are trying to smuggle a watermelon, maybe two. Please rest.”

“Bucky! I can’t find my shield.” Steve fumbles in, putting on the last pieces of his uniform. Bucky smiles sheepishly, and points to the dishwasher. “Seriously?”

Bucky shrugs. “It was dirty.”

Steve shakes his head. “You’re just doing this to annoy me now, aren’t you?”

Bucky gives him a peck on the lips. “…Maybe?”

“Where are you off to?”

Steve sighs and looks from Bucky to Loki. “Thor called for backup.”

“I’m coming.” Loki struggles to get up out of the chair.

“No. Thor’s orders.”

“That oaf doesn’t get to give me orders.” He slaps Bucky’s helpful hands away as soon as he’s up from his chair.

Steve sighs. “Please, Loki. I don’t know what’s going on, just that he wants help. And the longer you keep me here the longer it takes to get to him.”

“Fine!” Loki leaves the room in a huff. The way he waddles more than proves the point he should stay home.

Bucky leans in close to whisper. “How bad is it? Who did he ask for?”

Steve frowns. “Everyone we can spare. We’re meeting at Strange’s.”


End file.
